Alone Together
by Bestbuds55
Summary: As the world ends and the dead rises, Glenn finds himself at the mercy of a strong headed redneck. Who doesn't appear to be as bad as he wants Glenn to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And we're at the start of another story yet again. It's always the time to where my thoughts are in a million different directions at once and ideas aren't really coming together yet. Still, I think this one's going to be good. Unlike my last walking dead story, I decided this one would be Glen x Daryl at the very beginning of the outbreak, though it doesn't really follow the story line because it happens before the show starts. Just consider it an AU. I like to think that the group had already been out there for over a month before Rick found his way to him, maybe even longer than that. Don't worry, this won't upset Breaking Free's upload schedule, so I hope you enjoy! PS… Daryl isn't in until chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own the Walking dead? I love them all so much…**

In the beginning Glenn had been absolutely terrified of everything, people had started eating each other and families were forced to turn on each other. It had made Glenn glad that he hadn't spoken to his parents in years, made it easier when he didn't have to think about them. It was hard to imagine someone dead when you barely remembered what they looked like. So perhaps it was for the best and even though they had never got to say good bye, it was way less sad this way.

A few hours after all hell had broke lose into Atlanta, and he had packed up everything he need in his back pack, shimmied down the fire escape when he realized how many of those things where of the stairs and started run down the streets for his life. The same streets to which he had delivered pizzas down just a few days before. It was hard to believe that that life was over now, that a lot of lives were over because of it. Just days before he had been looking at becoming a Bar Tender, and how much a course to do so would cost.

That seemed stupid now, everything seemed stupid now. He had been so worried about money just yesterday and now money didn't matter in the very least. He was still worrying about having food to eat though, guess that was a fact of life that would always remain. Even as the world died, food was still most important. He didn't have much with him, hadn't had much in the room he had been renting out this month. At least his bag wasn't to heavy though, made it easier to keep running.

So here he was tracking his 22 year old ass through the woods that he had managed to reach after several hours of running. He had lived in the city for years and had never even been to the forest part, but he figured much safer than being with the rest of the population who actually listened to the television and radio messages before they stopped. That had been three hours ago, when everything suddenly went dead. Like dead dead, not like those walking dead. Or maybe the pocket radio he had was broken, he wasn't really sure. Probably better to not listen to people broadcasting being eaten alive because they were too loud, or to slow.

He was still running even though he was now far away from any of those things or even over people. It was already getting dark and though he had a tent with him, he didn't want to put it up, there was no way being this close to the city was safe. Not at all, he wasn't even going to let himself believe that those things couldn't find him out there. Not that he couldn't run if they found him, it's just he wanted to save his tent for when he felt a safe distance away from civilization. Or for when he need shelter from rain or other bad weather.

So he continued to run, until he found he couldn't anymore. Until he had no choice but to stop, drop to his knees because his legs felt like jelly. He had run himself to exhaustion and Glenn scowled himself before curling up at the bottom of a tree. He was hungry already, but he was more then used to going to sleep ignoring how much his stomach hurt. More then used to not having a bed to sleep in as well, though that just made him agree that living in the woods could happen. He could survive like this.

That had been stupid of him to do; if he needed to be running right now, he would probably die because he wouldn't have the strength. It was stupid; tomorrow (if he made it to tomorrow) he would try to be smarter with his life tomorrow. He knew this wasn't like one of the many games he had played in his life, those you died and you came back. He snorted quietly to himself; well you did get to come back if you died just not with another life. You came back as one of those things.

He didn't really have a plan yet, just to get somewhere safe. He wasn't really sure what he wanted out of this life, he'd never really been a people person before, but he figured that he was going to become lonely and need company eventually. Though he wasn't really strong so he couldn't protect another, just run. Glenn's eye lids slipped shut as he pictured running into a strong handed companion. One who was strong, knew what they were doing out here, someone who didn't speak a lot because he didn't really think much of long conversations, most importantly someone who he could love. Even someone he could learn to love; no one wanted to be alone at the end of the world.

Glenn then nodded off to sleep, curled into a ball, with his head rested against the trunk of a large tree. He had no idea that just feet from him, a trap was placed on the ground with a dead rabbit in it. And that in early morning, a body would be there to check that trap for the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm doing a fundraiser for local families in my area. Making sure that they have things to eat of Christmas and that the children get presents. It makes me happy to do something like this, and it's easy to do when you join a group of 30 people to do it together with! We're hoping to make the Christmas for 8 or more families, one to remember. On another note, class is being nice and giving me time to write. Updates for this will be up on Wednesday's I think. Review for me?**

**Disclaimer: Walking dead, I want you. I'll love you if you follow me home, I promise!**

Glenn awoke to the sound of something moving next to him. In fact there was an unfamiliar wait sitting on top of him. His eye's shot open when he remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Murder, death, people dying, screaming, eating people, blood everywhere, scary shit, scared for his life. Glenn let out a loud gasp which startled the man on top of him. It only proceeded to freak Glenn out more to realize that his hands were being held down. He tried to free his hands by squirming, but he was nowhere near strong enough to get away from the man; he was completely trapped and at the mercies of this plaid wearing redneck with ripped sleeves.

Glenn gasped again and tear started to pour down his cheeks; he had been prepared to run from everything and here was this guy he didn't no holding him down. Holding him away from his ability to run, and what's worse is that the man was on top of him. He wasn't exactly experienced in relationship or anything or smart, but he knew from movies that when people got to the end they got desperate and did things they never would have before. Or maybe this man had before and he was just one victim of many, caught only because o f how scary and dangerous the world could be.

Then the man spoke, "Jesus Christ kid, you're fucking crying about bring held down? Stop freaking the fuck out and calm down ya pussy." The man growled, but it only scared Glenn farther than before. Though he stopped crying his heart continued to absolutely pound. Glenn tilled his head away and bit down on his lip, "Do what you want, but I'm saving my first kiss, so if you could not take it from me I'd be grateful to you." Glenn said with a grimace, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He wasn't going to watch this man take everything from him.

The man's eyebrows shot upwards and his grip was gone within seconds, alone with the weight on top of him. The man practically rolled off of him in his attempt to get away, now sitting on the ground a foot away staring widely at Glenn, whose eyes opened as soon as the weight left him. Glenn could only stare back and now that he was no longer being held down, started to shake violently and even going as curling back up into a ball around himself. A hand rested itself on his shoulder and Glenn knew it was that man again.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you were having a nightmare and I was trying to wake you up. Making too much god damn noise, gonna get yourself hurt. Name's Daryl." The man said with a grunt, squeezing his hand on Glenn shoulder as though he was trying to get him to stop shaking. He seemed to generally care even with his gruff and heavily accented voice it was easy to see. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, but Glenn was too far into his attack to simply calm himself down now. He was going to be lucking if he didn't hyperventilate himself into passing out.

Glenn didn't even remember having a nightmare, but he wouldn't doubt that it had happened. Yesterday afternoon he had watched the couple who owned the apartment across from where he was staying rip their 4 year old into tiny pieces while she screamed and coughed up blood. Glenn let out another gasping breath before speaking, "I thought you were go to…" He trailed off not even wanting to finish that sentence. He shook more but sat up and brought his arms up to wrap them around himself.

He had been about to accept that this man could just take everything he had to offer because he was bigger and stronger then Glenn. Glenn's tears started back up again and they wouldn't stop. _Daryl_ inched back over to him, wedging himself in the space between the tree and Glenn so he could wrap both his arms around him and let the younger man cry. He was being really good about it too, whispering sweet little calming things into his ear and even rocking him back and forth. "Shhh, it'll be fine. Not gonna hurt ya, it'll be fine." A strong and warm hand was rubbing his back and Glenn felt somewhat better with that nice feeling there.

Glenn wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but eventually Glenn stopped crying and the only noise that could be heard between was Glenn's stomach growling every few moments. Daryl just laughed as Glenn blushed slightly.

Daryl pulled them both up and started picking up both his crossbow and sash of kills that appeared to be dead squirrels and bunnies. Daryl looked over to him and held out his hand, "Come on boy, I gotta cabin not far away from 'ere. I'll get these skinned and then we can get something ta eat. Just stay close ta me, in case we run inta one of those things."

Glenn hesitated for a few seconds and bit down on his lip, not sure if going with Daryl was a good idea even though he obviously hadn't attacked him. Though when Daryl's hand didn't drop away and he didn't move, only glaring fiercely at Glenn when he didn't move for a few moments.

Daryl's glare got him moving and even had him grabbing Daryl's hand. Which was just weird, holding hands and walking through the woods with a redneck whom when he woke up this morning he thought he was going to rape him and then ended up helping him through his panic attack. This end of the world thing is the most confusing thing that had ever happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Woot, this is the third chapter already! Anyone listening to Christmas music already? Too bad class is so boring today, otherwise I probably be having a good day. The teacher decided to keep lecturing for 3.5 hours and it's only supposed to be a 2 hour class. Though I was going to lose all will to live. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and if you review, you're my favorite person in the world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sad face?**

Nothing was said as Daryl led him through the woods, though it was quite the walk to his house. It must've taken several hours, but Glenn had no way of confirming that because he hadn't ever owned a watch and therefore couldn't pack one. Daryl also didn't let go of his hand the hole time and every few minutes would look back as though he was checking if Glenn was still there. Like Glenn would cut off his hand to get away from him or something. Or chew it off, it's not as though Glenn had some kind of weapon with him; that hadn't been in his running plan.

God, this guy definitely had issues, Glenn would peg those issues from being from a crappy childhood. Most issues were after, that's where his issues came from after all. Perhaps Daryl was the same and they could use that to be relatable to one another. Or not, because relating to each other's horrible childhood in the middle of an apocalypse is probably stupid to do, right along with getting close to another person just so you can watch them die a horrible death.

Daryl looked strong though and looked like he could put up one hell of a fight against those things. By the belt of kills he had wrapped around him, he obviously new just how to survive. Perhaps sticking around him would be a good thing.

Eventually, they came to an old cottage that had an old generator sitting on the steps of the porch. There was a truck outside, (Glenn could safely assume that it was Daryl's) and there was a Barbeque sitting down on the ground near the porch. Over all it looked like a comfy little home out here in the woods.

Daryl unlocked the door with a key from a key ring, which made Glenn realize that this was his house even before things went to shit. What kind of man lived this far out into the woods? He didn't really have much time to think about it though, because then Daryl was pulling him through the door and locking it back up behind them. Only then did he finally let go of Glenn's hand and speak again. "You hungry boy, I got a good catch here and we should be able to eat good off it for the next few days."

Glenn really wished that Daryl was looking at him at that moment, instead of already being on the move through the house. Just through words he couldn't tell if Daryl meant that he wasn't actually able to leave the house and was some sort of prisoner here or if he just meant he should eat a meal with him. Probably the second from everything that has happened so far, but that didn't stop Glenn from freezing up and taking in all the ways he could escape from the house if need be. You couldn't be too careful these days.

Though this small cottage didn't really have much room at all in it, it was all one room that had a double mattress pushed up against the wall with many blankets for a bed. There was one door which Glenn thought to be the bathroom and there was a table in the room as well. Not much here, guess Daryl was one of those guys who didn't require much out of life. That was probably the best for now days, a lot of things weren't going to exist anymore and living would be hard, simpler the better.

Daryl looked back over at Glenn, who hadn't moved from in front of the door and glared at him slightly, obviously not used to any type of company. "Ya got a name boy?" Glenn blinked at him, and back into a wall when Daryl walked back to him. "I-I'm Glenn." Glenn managed to croak out as Daryl arm's came up to reach either side of him. Suddenly coming home with Daryl didn't seem like it had been a good idea any more.

Though Daryl just snorted and backed back off, mumbling as he went, "Woulda thought ya woulda had some fancy Chink name."

Glenn scoffed and slumped back against the wall. "I'm Korean." He answered without any weight behind it. It didn't really matter anymore anyway; race was a thing that was behind them at this point in time. Though he quickly decided that if Daryl was going to call him something like Chink, he was going to call him hillbilly or redneck. Though for some reason he thought that Daryl probably wasn't going to be very offended. Maybe he shouldn't be very offended by it, Daryl probably had racial slurs drilled into his head from birth after all; most people who were from cities seemed to around here.

They ate a meal of rabbit and squirrel mixed together, cooked on the small BBQ Daryl had. It wasn't that good, or anything like food he was used to, but filled his stomach so Glenn wasn't going to complain. And there was enough left over for both of them to eat tomorrow to. Glenn watched as Daryl stood up, looked around the outside of his house, walk a small perimeter twice and then march back over to where Glenn had been sitting. "It's much more dangerous after dark; we should get inside and bolt up." Without even waiting for an answer, he grabbed Glenn's hand and then proceeded to physically drag Glenn behind him, all the way to the house and shut the door tight behind them.

It was nearly pitch black in the house already and all Glenn got out of Daryl was a push towards where he knew the bed was and a, "You can lie down, I need a few moments before I can join ya." With that Daryl closed himself into the small bathroom and Glenn could here water running. How nice of him to clean up before he forced them to share a bed.

Glenn grimaced as he made himself comfortable on the bed; mountain man better not have fleas.


End file.
